One Night Only
by Kyuwy
Summary: Lubbock isn't feeling too well to he wanders away from Night Raid while on a mission, Najenda becomes worried and follows him. Once again I suck at summaries. Rated M for Lemon Oneshot. Najenda X Lubbock.


**Hey guys, I was requested to make this fanfic by GeneKnight94 so shout out to you buddy!**

 **It's a Lubbock x Najenda one shot,**

 **Rated M for Sexual content, do NOT read if you are offended by such things. Only read if you think you're mature enough.**

 **Akame Ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **This story was quite difficult to write but I managed, I think, meh leave a review to help me out?**

 **Sorry this and a few other stories are late updates/posts because I have had no internet for a few days.**

oOo

The fire crackled and burned furiously, Lubb sat beside it, holding his hands out for warmth, he shook under his coat. The cool night air didn't help either.

The members of night raid sat around the fire, sitting on logs that surrounded it.

"Damn it's cold out here, hey guys who's bright idea was it to go camping during freaking winter?!" He complained,

"We're out here for a job, and it's not _that_ cold," Mine commented, roasting a plump marshmallow-on-a-stick over the fire.

Lubb looked around,

Tatsumi, Sheele, Mine, Akame, Chelsea, Leone, Bulat, Najenda, Susanoo, good everyone's here.

"A-Akame!" Tatsumi shrieked,

Lubb looked up at Akame, who was holding an oversized lump of meat, holding in front of the fire, turning it by the two bones that poked out of either side slowly.

"Doing this makes it cook better," She said,

Lubb just laughed,

"You guys are really something,"

He looked over at Najenda, who was drinking a mug of beer. She smiled at him,

"Ah- Um," he looked away, flustered,

"Say Boss, how did you lose your arm?" Tatsumi asked,

Najenda flinched slightly,

"Oi! Tatsumi!" Lubb yelled, "She doesn't have to tell you,"

"S-Sorry I was just curious,"

"It's fine, Lubb, I don't mind," Najenda spoke up,

Lubb grumbled,

"Years ago, I was attacked by huge danger beasts, they attacked me while I slept and I lost my arm and eye,"

Lubb's eyes widened, he knew that wasn't really what happened, why did she lie?

"Really? Oh man that sucks," Tatsumi felt bad for asking,

"Don't feel bad, if anything, I should be thanking those beasts!" Najenda laughed,

Lubb held his knees, he was oddly nervous about something.

"I'm gonna go take a breather," Lubb announced,

"You feeling ok?" Najenda asked, sincerely concerned,

"I'll be fine, just you watch," He smirked, it was obviously forced.

He stood up, walking past the four tents they had setup, as he walked, he felt dizzy, light headed, sweat dripped down his face.

"Come on there was a lake or river back here right?" He groaned,

The sounds of his friends echoed behind him, his steps became uncoordinated and unbalanced.

"Na-jen-da," he mumbled weakly, collapsing.

"Lubb's been a while," Najenda mumbled to herself,

"Missing him?~" Chelsea teased,

"I'm concerned,"

Chelsea grinned,

"Well that's normal I guess, you should go look for him,"

Najenda stood up,

"Everyone, I'm going to go look for Lubb,"

Everyone nodded, "Susanoo, stay here please,"

"Yes," he replied,

Najenda headed in the direction Lubb headed, she heard a splash and started running. She came to a deep river and saw Lubb's unconscious body floating quickly down the stream. Her heart seemed to stop,

"Lubb," She mumbled, her body trembled. And without a second thought, she leapt forward into the water, it's cold-wet texture surrounding her body as she dove in.

"Lubb!" She shouted out as she swam towards him,

Luckily, the current was pushing Najenda towards Lubb, other wise this would have been a lot harder. She finally grabbed Lubb, she held him over her shoulder and hugged him,

"Idiot,"

The sound of rushing water became louder as the river was nearing a waterfall,

"Crap," She laughed, "Come on wakeup,"

Najenda looked at Lubb. He opened his eyes, and coughed up a small amount of water,

"Na-jenda?"

"mhm,"

Lubb hugged her, surprising her a little,

"Najenda, I love you,"

Her heart skipped a beat,

"I," she paused, "love you too," She hugged him back,

They stared intently into each others eyes. Their faces moved closer to each others, Lubb's lips made contact with Najenda's. The river came to an end and the two fell, in each others arms, sharing a long, passionate kiss.

They landed in a large pond bellow and separated, swimming to the surface,

Both of them swam to the river bank.

"That's was quite a fall!" Lubb exclaimed,

"Sure was," Najenda agreed, "But why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" She grasped his head and pressed his forehead to hers,

"U-Um," He mumbled,

She pulled away,

"You don't seem to have a fever," Najenda gave a thumb's up.

"T-That's what you were doing?" Lubb asked, his face flustered,

"Yeah did you think I was doing something else?" She smirked,

"Yup," Lubb chuckled,

"How about this then?" She asked, before kissing his cheek. He grasped Najenda's face and kissed her on the lips. She laid down and pulled Lubb on top of her. Then their lips parted ways,

"You said after The Emperor was defeated you wouldn't mind having a romantic relationship?" Lubb asked.

"Correct," She agreed before pulling Lubb back to kiss him again. He grasped the back of her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth, he savoured the taste she had, as did she. Najenda grunted but followed along. After a few minutes of their tongues dancing, they separated,

The two laid in each others arms for the night, looking up at the starry night sky,

"I'm thinking two or three," Najenda spoke up,

"Two or three what?"

"Well, kids,"

Lubb froze,

"K-Kids?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I guess it would be nice,"

"Wouldn't it?" Najenda said happily.

"I can train the boys to be like me and I can love the girls just as much as I love you," Lubb chuckled,

"That'd be a sight,"

Najenda snuggled into Lubb's chest,

"I didn't know you had a cute side,"

"Most girls do,"

"Oh? Sweet~"

"Idiot," She said, jabbing one of his ribs,

"Ow! That hurt,"

"It was supposed to," She said, wrapping an arm around him,

 _finally my fantasy has come true._ They both thought.

Lubb took a deep breath before proceeding to straddle Najenda,

He initiated a deep kiss and held her shoulders. He trailed kisses down her jawline and down her neck before gently resting his hands on her chest. He proceeded to pull the hem of her shirt over her head, He gazed down at her breasts, which were bound by a black bra.

"Beautiful," He mumbled,

Najenda said nothing,

Lubb took his coat off which lead him to take his shirt off as well, throwing them away and forgetting them, he had already taken his Teigu off, chucking it over to the pile of clothes. He removed his pants and slid Najenda's off as well. Now both of them remained in only their underwear. Lubb ran his hands down her slender form, making her gasp lightly. He nipped at her neck, jaw, and earlobes.

"How do you know so much?" She asked in-between breaths,

"I don't, I'm going off instincts,"

Lubb reached behind her back to undo her bra, he removed the undergarment and stared at her round breasts,

"Please don't stare,"

"S-Sorry," He gulped,

Lubb brought his face down to Najenda's right breast, his breath sent shivers up her spine. He paused for a few moments before cupping his mouth over her breast.

"Mm," she moaned lightly, Lubb sucked and flicked his tongue over her now perk nipple. He fondled her unattended breast lightly. Najenda couldn't hold back any more, she pulled Lubb away from her chest and kissed him passionately. He reached down and slid her panties off, before holding his hand over her region. She squirmed slightly at his touch, he slid a finger into her, feeling her hot, wet flesh clamp around his finger, he slid in another finger and moved them about slowly, Najenda arched her back. As he moved his fingers, she felt a strong feeling build up in her lower gut. As she was nearing her limit, Lubb removed his fingers. He proceeded to take his boxers off. Najenda stared at his member in the dim light. Lubb grasped her hips and slid inside her slowly, making her gasp before she felt pain. Lubb groaned as her tight insides clasped even tighter around him. After Lubb was fully inside, Najenda was still wincing in pain for about thirty seconds,

"Does it still hurt?" Lubb asked, genuinely concerned for his partner,

"N-no," She smiled,

Lubb started thrusting, groaning deeply. Najenda didn't moan like he thought she would, she just breathed loudly, every now and then he could hear a small yelp. Lubb thrusted as hard as he could, he felt his climax coming, as did Najenda. He held her legs at his waist.

"Najenda!" Lubb yelled as he climaxed, releasing within her.

"L-Lubb!" Najenda yelled as she climaxed, her insides clamping tightly.

Lubb collapsed, hugging Najenda close. Strength poured from both their bodies,

"We need to *pant* get dressed *pant* otherwise we'll get busted," Lubb commented, pulling his clothes on, Najenda did the same.

"That was amazing," Najenda hugged Lubb to her chest,

"Y-yeah,"

The two fell asleep in each others arms.

 _~Morning~_

Chelsea was the first to wake up, or so she thought, as soon as she walked outside of the tent, Akame was already eating,

"Morning," Chelsea said sleepily, ruffling her own bedhead,

"Morning," Akame said, "Want some?" She held out a freshly cooked evil bird wing,

"I'm alright, you enjoy it," Chelsea smiled,

Akame quickly ate the rest of the meat before standing.

"Where's Boss and Lubb?" Chelsea questioned,

"Want to go look for them?" Akimbo asked, standing.

"Sure,"

The two walked the way Najenda and Lubbock had the previous night. They walked downstream and looked over the edge of the waterfall. They jumped down some rocks, and reached the riverbank. Chelsea giggled as she noticed Lubb's face in-between Najenda's breasts, a dreamy look slapped messily on his face, they were still asleep. When Akame saw them, she just blushed,

"You two," Chelsea had disguised herself as Susanoo,

Lubb sleepily opened his eyes, he froze as he saw Susanoo and Akame standing in front of him and Najenda,

"You must be more precise when your face is in a woman's chest,"

"Eh?"

Chelsea, a.k.a Susanoo, grabbed Lubb's face and straightened it up so it was directly between Najenda's breasts.

Najenda grabbed Lubb's head and pulled him away,

"Lubb," She said grinning madly,

"It wasn't me it was Su-san!"

Smoke obscured the area, as it cleared, Chelsea was lying on the ground laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach,

"You two! That was priceless!"

"Eh?!" They both yelped in sync,

Najenda stood up and neatened her form,

"Chelsea," She grumbled,

Chelsea's expression turned from overly entertained to frightened. She stood up and tried to run, but the real Susanoo grabbed her by her shoulders and sat her on his lap as he sat down himself.

He had a hair brush in his hand. he held her left shoulder and brushed her hair,

"Ow!" She yelped as he yanked through a knot,

"That's your punishment, Susanoo, make sure to do it slowly so it hurts," Najenda smirked,

"Yes,"

Chelsea tried to escape but Su's grip was too strong, Lubb had snatched Gaea Foundation to prevent her from using that as well.

"Why me?" She wailed as Su pulled down on another knot, "Ow!"

"Revenge I guess? Plus it's entertaining," Lubb smirked, "You really hate having your hair pulled don't you?"

"Yes because it's sensitive!" She yelled the end of the sentence as Su yanked through yet another knot,

It took a few minutes of Chelsea yelping and struggling before Su finally finished brushing her hair,

"Perfect," He said letting her go.

"Akame you've said nothing the whole time?" Lubb asked,

"I was thinking of how, well, cute, you guys were when you were cuddling,"  
Lubb and Najenda blushed, Chelsea just smirked again,

"It was hilarious!" She giggled

"So is this," Lubb pulled down on some of her hair, making her fall over with it,

Everyone laughed and Akame giggled a little bit,

Chelsea stood up and neatened her form, pouting,

"Are we gonna finish this job or not?"  
"Yeah, let's go," Najenda agreed.

oOo

 **So guys how was it? I know it wasn't the best, writing a Najenda x Lubb story was harder than I originally thought, I hope you enjoyed it though, leave a review if you liked it. I know the sex scene didn't last long but I was busy with another story and I sort of had to rush this one, sorry about that guys. If anyone else has fanfic requests just shoot me a pm and I'll check it out!**


End file.
